


What if?

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis stumbles upon Fanifiction about him and Nick, it stirs something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

Scrolling through his timeline Louis Tomlinson was looking at all the comments on their newest video 'one way or another' when something caught his eye.  
@Louis_Tomlinson : Just read this new Tomlinshaw Smut hnnnnng . Oh how I wish it was real.  
Tomlinshaw, what's Tomlinshaw. Louis thought for a moment before clicking on the link, eyes widening as he started to read. Him and Nick. Louis Tomlinson with Nick Grimshaw having sex or as in this fan fiction they were in love and having sex. Louis Tomlinson in love with Nick Grimshaw.  
// Nick lovingly trailed his fingers over the curves of Louis' body the sweat smearing under his large hands  
"Darling you just look ravishing" Nick purred his hips jutting forward burring him deeper into the Doncaster lad.////  
\---.///---.///  
Louis couldn't stop thinking about it. That fan fiction was playing on his mind, he wanted Nick’s hands on him, and Louis couldn't get him out of his head. What made matters worse was he had to drop the record player Harry borrowed over at Nick's since Harry was stuck in a meeting with modest. After watching Harry beg and cry he had finally agreed to take it over, but all he could think is about that stupid fucking fan fiction, and Nick's stupid fucking fingers.  
Parking his car Louis jogged up to the front door of Nick’s two story apartment knocking on the door in quick raps Louis remembered the record player sitting in the boot of his car. When Louis was about to turn around to go back to his car and get it the door swung open revealing Nick... Fuck.  
"Louis, what can I do for you" Nick asked a lazy smile on his smug face Louis opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.  
"Louis?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow  
"Oh fuck it" Louis growled throwing himself at Nick crushing their lips together. Nick stumbled back the door closing sharply after a swift kick from Louis.  
"What, Lou" Nick looked confused but Louis didn't let him talk he put a hand over Nick's mouth.  
"Listen, I need you to touch me with you stupidly large hands, I want you to make me scream...please" Louis begged in puffs of ragged breath. Nick nodded and took control; he pressed Louis against the front door pulling his shirt off through quick kisses.  
Louis moaned when nick latched onto his neck sucking dark bruises into the tanned skin.  
"Please" Louis pleaded. Nick nodded and took Louis down the hall into his bed room. Nick didn't stall; he pushed Louis onto the bed and took him in with dark lustful eyes.  
"Strip" Nick purred Louis nodded and pulled his clothes of self-consciously knowing that Nick was watching him. When he was naked bar his briefs Louis looked up at Nick who was hard. Nick pulled of his T-shirt and sweats quickly throwing the clothes across the room he climbed up onto the bed settling himself over Louis. Fusing their lips together his whole body pressing into Louis, grinding their hips together making Louis moan into the kiss his back arching into nicks hip movement seeking friction. Nick remembered what Louis had said about his hands so he sat up and ran his hands down Louis body his thumbs rubbing over Louis nipples tugging at them getting mewls of pleasure from Louis.  
"Look at you" Nick whispered shifting back and palming at Louis' bulge making the younger boy shiver.  
"Please" Louis begged. Nick nodded and pulled Louis' briefs off leaving him exposed; his body trembling and flushed with arousal, his cock hard and leaking.  
Starting from Louis face Nick cupped it, his thumbs stroking his cheekbones. He lent down and kissed Louis softly before trailing his hands down rubbing over his curves fingertips massaging in Louis arched into the touches like he's been touch deprived for so long. Nick lifts himself off Louis and spreads the others legs placing himself between them. Nick leaned over and reached into his bedside table to fish out the lube. While he was grabbing the lube Louis reached out to touch Nick’s bulge running his fingers teasingly over the hard cock. Nick let out a little moan and gasped at the teasing touches. Nick clicked open the lube and poured it over his fingers.  
"Want my fingers Darling" Nick purred Louis nodded furiously spreading his legs wider.  
Nick nodded and pressed a single digit to Louis' hole stroking over the quivering muscle Louis pushed down making Nicks fingertip go inside the tight heat.  
"More" Louis begged his face pressed into the sheets. Nick pressing his finger slowly into Louis, watching as it went in up to the knuckle. Louis moaned he sounded beautiful his body flushed all from just one finger. With this knowledge Nick started to move his finger crooking it and stroking inside the tight heat, anything to get Louis to moan like that again. The thing was Louis was taking this so easy so that meant only one thing.  
“You fingered yourself love?” Nick asked huskily pulling his finger out completely watching Louis pout and whine at the loss. Louis tilted his head to look at Nick his lip between his teeth.  
“Thought of you, thought of your fingers” Louis gasped out, if it was possible Nick felt more aroused. Without any warning he pressed two digits in and thrust up pressing teasingly into Louis’ prostate making Louis moan and arch his back coming off the bed in an elegant curl. Nick set a pace and watched Louis fall apart, moaning and desperate mews falling from his lips.  
“More, more, more” the pleas fell from Louis’ lips like honey sending shivers up Nick’s spine as he quickly did as asked. A third finger in and Louis was stretched to perfection gasping and leaking his hands scrunching in the sheets wanting to touch himself but wanting nick to take control even more. Nick kept this up curling and uncurling his three fingers that were inside Louis.  
“I’m going to fill you up Darl” Nick promised removing his fingers.  
“Only you right, you’re my- my first” Louis whispered biting his lip. The radio show host paused and nodded leaning down to kiss him sweetly before grabbing the lube covering his length generously he then placed himself closer to Louis lining himself up.  
“You sure, Louis you really want me to take this from you?” Nick asked  
“Yes, Yes, God Nick” Louis whispered rolling his hips down encouraging Nick to enter him. The older man didn’t hesitate he pressed in, rolling his hips as he bottomed out. Louis moaned grinding down, needing more, wanting everything. Nick didn’t waste any time and placed Louis leg around him and started roughly slamming into Louis.  
“Fuck, Baby Fuck” Nick panted rocking into the delicious heat.  
“Oh, oh oh Please” Louis moaned loudly arching his back under Nick’s constant thrusts making the Doncaster lad lean up and sink his teeth lightly into Nick’s neck, sucking a visible bruise into the pale skin.  
“Beautiful, Look how fucking ravishing you are” Nick sped up his movements the bed banging loudly into the wall at the intensity of his movements.  
“Nick, Nick Fuck Nick” Louis’ voice was getting weak as his sensitive cock was rubbed from the friction of Nick’ body on his.  
“Nick” Louis yelled “So perfect Baby, you are so fucking perfect,” Nick changed the angle of his thrusts a little pounding into Louis’s prostate  
“Look at you, Fuck you look good on my cock” Louis let out a dry sob arching his back up to kiss Nick quickly not wanting it to be over, but his body wasn’t listening. Louis could already feel the pressure building.  
The full force of his orgasm hit him intensely. Black spots clouded his vision as he came hard onto his and Nick’ chests, Nick choked out a moan as Louis’s body convulsed and his cock, the slightly painful contractions forcing him to cum.  
“Nick” Louis screamed going over the edge. His elbows wanted to give out but Nick refused to crush his younger lover who was mumbling ‘Nick’ over and over again in an orgasmic haze. He cleaned them off with his shirt and pulled out and rolled off of Louis, panting as he looked at the ceiling.  
“Where did that come from?” Nick asked tilting his head to look at Louis who smiled lazily.  
“Fan fiction, I read this fan fiction about us and I needed it to happen “Louis rolled over placing himself on Nick’s chest.  
“It confirmed my attraction to you” Louis said softly sitting up ready for Nick to toss him out. But all he heard was a soft ‘stay’ and warm fingers running up his back that sent him back into Nick’s warm arms.  
“Tomlinshaw right?” Nick whispered as Louis snuggled in.  
“Yea what are the odds that they put us together” Louis murmured closing his eyes  
“Great hate sex and awkward falling in love situations” Louis laughed at Nick’s reply  
“I love fan girls”.

The End.


End file.
